


Picture Perfect

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Body Worship, Denial, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Sexuality Crisis, Voyeurism, imaginary threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Gary wakes up, and catches sight of something.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not very sure about how to tag this pairing wise, tbh.

It's not exactly unusual for Jason to come stay in his and Howard's room for a bit after a night out, once Mark and Rob have buggered off to god-knows-where. It's also not unusual for Gary, who doesn't have the best alcohol tolerance and is perpetually sleepy anyway, to nod off before he leaves. When he stirs again about four AM, he doesn't know if he expects Jason to still be there. He hears a moan.  
  
 _Oh great, Howard's brought a girl back._ He sighs. It's not like he minds his best friend's constant shagging, none of have much room to stand on there, but he kind of wishes Howard wasn't so immodest he feels perfectly comfortable having sex when Gary is right there. Maybe it would be different if Gary could force himself into feeling the same, but as is, he usually has to pretend to be asleep to avoid the sheer embarrassment, and it's still a struggle not to stare throughout. Which he's not going to think about too hard.  
  
“Shh. You'll wake Gaz.”  
  
That's not a girl.

With a stab of uncontrollable curiosity, Gary rolls on his side, peeks one eye open. And he discovers... well. Jay is still here after all.

If they were paying attention, they would definitely notice that Gary has woken up, what with his jaw dropping open and eyes almost popping out of their sockets, but they're a bit distracted at the moment. They're _fucking_. They're both completely naked, rolling their bodies against one another atop Howard's narrow hotel bed. Jason has one hand wrapped loosely around Howard's cock as he practically glides across his chest, kissing him all over, teeth tugging at the pierced nipple.

They look so good together.

Gary turns red and swallows the lump in his throat. He was gobsmacked by Howard's body the first time he ever saw it, in a polaroid in Nigel's folder, and he spent hours thinking about it, trying to remember the exact number of muscles he counted. It took months of repeat of exposure to make him immune to the sight, but still, watching him fuck has always been hard on multiple levels. Now, with Howard spread across the bed and Jason on top of him, worshipping him like the Greek god he is, Howard looks every inch the beefcake pin-up all the girls drool after, and Gary can't blame them. He can't tear his eyes away.

Of course, Jay looks no less perfect, the muscles in his shoulder twitching as he grinds his prick against Howard's strong thigh. He's skinnier than Howard, but no less exquisitely sculpted, and his face is gorgeous, with that jawline sharp enough to cut glass. Gary is not quite as mesmerised by him, but he would. He definitely would.

_Wait, what, no I wouldn't, I'm straight,_ he suddenly remembers. Or is he? In all honesty, he doesn't know anymore. His cock, now achingly hard, says otherwise. He always thought he was, but when they're over there looking like that, how straight can anyone be?

Through his moans, Howard snorts. “Don't worry. That one sleeps like the dead.” Gary's blush worsens as he suddenly remembers he shouldn't be seeing this. “Now are you gonna get on with it or what?”

Gary forces himself to snap his eyes shut, but it's no use. Now he's seen it the image of them together is imprinted behind his eyelids; Jason chuckles and Gary can just imagine the way he moves, graceful as a swan, tracing his way down Howard's perfect torso and toward his...

He peeks again, and Jason now has his chin perched on Howard's hip, palm now squeezing tight around his prick, wanking him off properly. Gary bites his lip at the way Howard arches off the bed, groaning in relief. “Shame,” Jason grins up at him teasingly. “I reckon he fancies you.”

Howard gasps, perhaps not all from pleasure. “Shut up.” He sounds almost embarrassed.

“Oh come on, you must have noticed the way he stares.” And Gary's skin is burning now. Fuck, is he that obvious? “I'm not jealous though. If you wanted to, I'd definitely let you invite him in.”

An odd look crosses Howard's face. “He'd never agree. I mean, you've met him.” And he actually sounds – disappointed?

“You sure?”

Gary is baffled. Is this really happening? Not only are Jason and Howard fucking, but they're discussing whether or not they could fuck him? And they're discussing it like they want to?

But why? Jason and Howard look so perfect together, two matched specimens of peak male beauty. What on earth would they want to bother with awkward, pudgy, pale, practically-a-virgin him for?

_I would, though. I would, I would, I would._ Gary knows he's not thinking straight, that this would all seem a lot different if he weren't so painfully aroused, but doesn't care anymore. He wants them, so bad. He wants to walk right over there and beg them to sandwich him between their bodies, fuck him until he doesn't know up from down anymore.

_Wait, you can't do that. They don't even know you're awake._

Abruptly, Howard tugs on Jason's hair, hard. “Mate, are you going to suck me off, or are you just going to talk all night?”

Jason laughs, and Gary watches as he takes Howard's prick – which is absurdly, unfeasibly huge, for the record – into his mouth. Oh god. Jason swallows it easily, cheeks hollowing out around the length, while Howard gently guides him down further. They've done this before. That only makes Gary's cock throb harder, and when Jason reaches between his legs to stroke himself as he works, Gary instinctively does the same.

But he stops. No, that feels wrong. It's one thing to be watching this, even turned on by it – they're the ones who decided to fuck with him all of three feet away, after all. But actually, physically, getting off on it, that's something else. Gary feels like he needs permission for that, even if apparently they want to fuck him anyway.

He can't bring himself to let go though, not when he's so aroused every moment without a hand on his prick feels like torture. So instead he just lies there, paralysed, holding his cock but not actually wanking. That's fine, right?

Howard moans and writhes beneath Jay's mouth, chest glistening, nipples hardening in the night air. Gary wishes he could kiss him, kiss them, play with him while Jason gets him off. He wishes he could take Jay's cock, please him while he pleases Howard. He's so far gone he thinks he wouldn't even mind if they didn't make him come, not so long as he got to touch them.

_Christ, what is the matter with me?_

He closes his eyes, hoping against hope it might calm him down. Instead all it does is make him hyperaware of how loud Howard's getting, gasps and curses ringing out enough he's sure it'd wake even him. He knows exactly what's going to happen, and he's not sure he can bear it.

“Fuck, Jay!” Howard gasps, and Gary knows what's happening. He knows what Jason's muffled hum means too. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter.

When he dares open them again, barely, Jason and Howard are kissing, looking tired and well-spent. Gary tries not to think too hard about where Howard's come ended up. “Think you wore me out, mate,” Howard murmurs as they pull apart.

“Sorry.” Jason apologises with a quick, chaste kiss beneath Howard's ear. “But we should get some sleep.”

“Mm. Gaz has the right idea,” Howard murmurs, eyes drifting shut.

“I'll have to go back to my room, though. Gary will definitely notice if we're cuddling the next morning,” says Jay. Howard doesn't answer him – he must have already nodded off. Gary sighs in relief at the thought Howard's asleep and Jason's about to go; he'll be able to sneak to the bathroom and wank himself off in private.

Jason smiles fondly and kisses Howard's forehead. Gary feels a pang totally unlike what he felt watching them shag. Then he gets up and haphazardly pulls his clothes back on, but Gary can't help sneaking a few more looks at his arse and thighs as he bends over to grab his trousers.

Just before Jay leaves, he turns around and grins – straight at Gary. “Good night, Gaz,” he says, and winks. Suddenly Gary realises: he knew he was watching, all along.

He comes in his pants.


End file.
